Charlie Brooks
Charlie Brooks is the CEO of Tiger Corp, the company that oversaw the formation of Tiger Company in 2015. Brooks has never seen Combat, and only oversees the finances of the PMC, while letting Tigran Komarov oversee the actual operation of the faction. He occasionally suggests courses of action, which Komarov respects, and follows with most. Early Life Brooks was born on January 12th, 1984 to two wealthy parents. He lived a good life, however he was not as spoiled as most children from his background are. He was taught the value of a dollar, and was always raised to respect the money that his family had earned. Brooks did take this well to heart, even studied business in College, graduating from Harvard with a Degree in Business at the age of 22. Forming Tiger Corp In late 2009, Charlie and a friend from his college courses began to discuss running their own companies, having worked in rather well paying jobs in the field. Brooks did not get a large trust fund like his friend had, so he instead showed his father the company plans he and his friend had laid out. His father then lent Brooks and his associate half the cost, with the friend paying the other half. Tiger started off rather slowly, but in Mid 2010 they were finding success. Brooks made a wonderful CEO. However, profits were not what he was expecting. Having to share a good portion with his associate, Brooks devised a plan. Through other contacts, Brooks learned of Tigran Komarov, a then Russian Criminal who was said to be the best. Brooks and Komarov worked together to devise a plan, and payment, and the associate was found dead two days later. The investigation of his death never got far, despite it being a rather high profile case. Brooks was so impressed with Komarov, he took him in as the chief of Security in the company. Founding Tiger Company Brooks role in the founding of Tiger Company was rather mild. He simply spoke of increased security needs in 2015, when Komarov brought up the PMC aspect, which Brooks thought well of, given it could generate further income, as Tiger had blossomed massively in the 5 years, being one of the largest corporations based in the US, with plenty of business worldwide. With the idea of superior security, and possible monetary gains, Brooks officially signed off on Tiger Company. However New York was not the best place for an HQ location of a faction of a large size, especially with various factions sure to be around. He noticed a small island off the shore of the US and Canada. Grand Manan Island. So he made some strategic purchases on the island for the most part, taking some with force from the PMC before purchasing. Tiger seeks to have control of the Grand Manan Island before 2017, while having control of the surrounding Islands. The civilians are promised a mostly normal life in their presence, yet a noticeable chunk of the population decided to leave the island. Then later in December of 2015, opened the Tiger Research Department. He set them up with an office and development plant in Buffalo. Due to Tiger's recent shift to Grand Manan Island, he also has set up development plants on the island, leaving the Buffalo office to design the weapons and manufacture prototypes. Tiger Company Today Brooks leaves the faction to itself for the most part, while operating on the island. He however works as a diplomatic person in dealing with other factions, due to his natural charisma. Tigran Komarov also seeks his approval on large moves, and Brooks works as a spokesman for the PMC at times, appearing in video as the face of Tiger Company. Gallery geckoalliance.jpg|Charlie Brooks shaking the hand of Arthur Lee of Gecko Heavy Industries TigerCorpLogo.png|Brooks Corporation, Tiger Corp's logo. Category:Tiger Company Category:Characters & Units